dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Touhou Project: Cyber Fantasy
Touhou Project: Cyber Fantasy, known in Japan as Touhou Project: The Battle for Gensokyo '''(東方プロジェクト: 幻想郷の戦い Tōhō Purojekuto: Gensō gō no Tatakai) '''is a 2013 Japanese-American-El Kadsreian fantasy science-fiction tokusatsu film based on the Touhou Project video game series by Bandai Namco and Drillimation Studios, produced by Drillimation Studios, Team Shanghai Alice, and Zecter Media, and was distributed by Toho Company in Japan, El TV Kadsre Films in El Kadsre, and Silver Bullet Pictures internationally. It was written and directed by Jun'ya Ohta and Max Axis. The film revolves around Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame as they must stop the dimension-hopping terrorist organization Gezahuntrix who plans to capture all of the yokai of Gensokyo and use them as a new power source for their newest experiment, a new, and powerful lifeform known as the Zerotalder. The film was released on July 27, 2013, and received mixed-to-positive reviews, but it was a financial success, grossing over $355 million worldwide. Plot The movie begins with the residents of Gensokyo preparing for their annual Hakurei Shrine Grand Festival. However, the festival was forced to be stopped when groups of strange, flying machines started an air raid at the Hakurei Shrine. Reimu Hakurei and Marisa Kirisame attempted to destroy the machines, but they were defeated by the machine's advanced weapons. A few days later, Reimu and Marisa were later recovered from their injuries, with Alice Margatroid stating that those machines weren't from their world and that she and Aya Shameimaru will have to investigate more into those machines and where they came from. A week later, The festival resumed. However, though, Reimu noticed something very off about it: Half of the people have participated in the festival, but she shrugged it off and continued with the festival. Meanwhile, from the shadows of the festival, a robot soldier has been watching the festival from a distance. The soldier then accepted the instructions of its leader to capture the humanoid youkai for the leader's newest experiment. The next morning, Alice and Aya arrived at the shrine and told Reimu and Marisa on what's going on. The "flying machines" that attacked the shrine weeks ago actually came from a large base somewhere in the mountains. They even managed to carry one of the robot soldiers that they knocked out with, saying that they overheard them accepting the mission of capturing the youkai. With no time left to spare, the group then headed to the base. However, though, they've discovered that the base was heavily guarded with robot soldiers and an invisible forcefield that'll electrocute anyone who goes near it. The group then headed back to the shrine, where they strategize a plan to destroy the base's forcefield generator. One of the robot spies, who stayed invisible to overhear the plans, attempts to warn the leader about their plan but was sabotaged when Aya noticed him from a distance and destroyed his head. They managed to mobilize a full-scale army of Gensokyo into the base itself but were unaware that the base's leader assigned a group of armed robot spies to sneak attack them. The Gensokyo army then attempts to break the forcefield with full force but with no use. They then opted to sneak into the base instead, but some of the troops were neutralized by the robot spies. This causes the army fought the robot spies instead, while Reimu, Marisa, Alice, and Aya headed towards the facility and fight off a few robot soldiers and some monster henchmen along the way. The group then arrived at the main room, but they were quickly enclosed by big tubes. They soon discover that it was a trap and that they will be used as a new power source of the new body. The maidens attempted to destroy the tubes, but with no use. The leader appears before them and introduces himself as Diabolicon, he states that they fell for his trap and that he thanked them for making the plan work. Diabolicon activates the machine which causes the maidens to have their powers absorbed by the machine, weakening them. After the operation, the main tube opens the now-active body, to which Diabolicon calls him Zerotalder. He soon orders him to destroy the maidens, which dissolves into a full-on fight between the maidens, Diabolicon, and Zerotalder, despite the maidens being weak after their powers were absorbed. Suddenly, Sanae Kochiya appears and captures both Diabolicon and the Zerotalder, stating that they would be perfect to be her loyal minions, but both declined. This causes Sanae to get enraged and kills Zerotalder, which resulted in the maidens mysteriously regaining their powers. This, however, enraged Diabolicon, and forces to fight her all by himself. The maidens used the fight as a distraction to escape the base, to which Diabolicon destroys it when he activates his self-destruct mode. The maidens celebrated for the defeat of Diabolicon and the destruction of the Gezahuntrix organization. Cast Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:2013 films Category:El Kadsreian films Category:El TV Kadsre Category:Touhou Project Category:Susumu Takajima Category:Drillimation Category:PG-rated films